In This No-Life
by Mackenzie101
Summary: Alucard has finally returned to the Hellsing Organization after the battle with millennium. After 30 years, a lot has changed. Seras is unsure of her master's feelings after his return. Can Seras get her master to admit that their relationship should be more than servant and master? Can the count actually love? Major spoilers from Hellsing Ultimate. Rated for gore and later.
**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I've actually been out of the fanfiction writing game for quite a few years now, but after watching Anime yet again, I am back with a re-newed sense of wanting to write again and believe it or not, it was Hellsing that sparked me to get back into the writing game! I am a bit rusty but I will try my best. I also have several other stories I have yet to finish to finish as well, but I hope not to repeat my retirement again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters and if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be working nearly as hard as I do every week. Ha!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seras laid in her bed in the Hellsing mansion, staring at the ceiling in her dark room. Even after thirty years, she never asked to be moved up to one of the upstairs bedrooms, never asked to leave so she could have her own place. This was her home now and nothing was going to change that.

Also one other big detail kept her in the basement-like quarters, being close to the only piece of her master she had left, his bedroom. She would go in his room from time to time, not touching or moving anything, not even daring to sit in his chair or sit on his bed. All she wanted was to feel that faint flicker of his presence in this room. Integra had his coffin moved back to the dungeon and sealed off where Integra originally found his corpse.

Seras didn't see the point in it, his presence, his scent, memories of Alucard were still in that room, hell, the entire house pretty much. Even her room! Lord only knows how many times he'd phased in unannounced just to scare the poor little police girl or to try and coax her in to drinking blood and finally becoming a full vampire, the draculina he created. Pip's death came to mind. It was his blood, his death and sacrifice that finally pushed her over the edge and gave her the strength to finally give in to what she truly was. She gave up her humanity, but in return gave her the power to save herself, her master Integra.

'I wish I could have saved Pip.' Seras thought to herself. 'I know he had a thing for me, but I guess it's a good thing he died. I would have ended up breaking his heart.' Seras thought with a bit of a frown.

'Now come my Cherie, if given ze chance, I would have stolen your heart away from zat Alucard and he wouldn't 'ave even noticed. Now, I don't zink I would 'ave liked to become a vampire, but for you? I might 'ave made an exception. At least I got to steal one kiss before I died. He vould 'ave killed me if he knew and I survived.'

Seras smiled. Ah, there was one both advantage and disadvantage to having taken Pip's blood. His soul stayed with her. Although she hated it when he smoked inside her, she was grateful to always have a friend by her side, well, in spirit. 'I highly doubt it Pip. You know better than anyone how I truly feel about my master.' Pip frowned and lowered his head a bit. 'I know my Cherie, but he doesn't feel anyzing towards you. A monster like Alucard can't, not after everyzing he's been through. He's left you here for a little over what? Thirty years now? Face it, Seras, he's never coming back! I feel sorry for you. You 'avent even tried to fall for anyone else. Thank goodness.'

Seras turned over on her side. 'You may not think he will Pip, but he's my master. He made me into this, he bit me. Alucard wouldn't have made me just to leave me here by myself.' Pip sighed and shook his head. 'I give you credit Seras. Faithful to a fault.' Seras smiled. Suddenly, Seras heard one gunshot ring out, and then three or four more. She instantly jumped off her bed, grabbed her cannon and rushed up to Integra's room. She kicked open the door and saw Integra standing with her back to her, holding a gun.

"Master! Are we under attack again….." Seras trailed off when she flipped on the light and she saw it. A figure sitting on the floor, bullet holes in various places, and then she heard the unmistakable sound she hadn't heard in over 30 years. If she still had a heartbeat, it would have skipped or stopped. She heard his laugh. Not his crazed maniacal one while he killed, but the usual chuckle.

"That was a very violent welcome. I'm honored." Alucard finally spoke as Integra stood there, all in part disbelief, part anger, and part happy. Seras couldn't help herself and with glee nearly yelling "Master! You're back!". Alucard looked at Seras for a split second and then turned his eyes back to Integra. She watched their exchange, listened to how he went through and killed over three million souls to finally only leave his within him. She watched as Integra said with what almost sounded like shame that she was now ancient and not the young woman he knew before. He stated that so was he as a matter of fact. Seras watched as Integra bit herself, offering a little of her blood to the hungry vampire, almost in the same fashion that Integra had to her those many years ago.

Seras watched as her master lapped up every little drop Integra was willing to give him, watched the drops hit his tongue. Seras shivered a little. Not out of fear, but something deeper that she couldn't quite place.

"You're home, my dear count." Integra said to Alucard with a smile. Alucard smiled his signature smile back, which made something stir in Seras. "Back forever more, my countess." Seras's smile sort of faded. 'That almost sounded like the ending to a love poem or something. Did he come back only for Sir Integra?' Seras asked herself, feeling like she could die again and this time, not come back. Pip chimed in. 'See, Seras? He only cares for his master. He came back sure, but he didn't come back for you.' Seras scowled at him inwardly. 'Do you need to be Captain Obvious?!'

Seras slipped by and out Integra's door with her Cannon. 'My countess, what the hell does that mean?! Is he going to finally turn her too? Will he be getting rid of me? He changed so much when he became his true self. He even rubbed my head and said my name, not police girl. Was that him just being a sort of proud father figure, or was that him actually showing me affection?' Seras remembered that night, the night Alucard released his restrictions completely on Millennium and showed his true self. 'That mustache looked good on him.' Seras shook her head of this thought. 'Oh, what am I thinking?! I shouldn't think of Master that way! Even though he did look amazing….Oh stop this Seras! This is bollocks! He wants nothing to do with you! Remember that! He's here for Integra, not you!'.

Seras thought bitterly as she walked back to her room. Seras felt a rush of cold air go past her as she made her way to her room. She turned to look behind her, but there was nothing there. She sighed and turned to face forward. She gasped when her nose nearly hit his chest. She looked up at the person in front of her. "Oh, hey master." She said simply, plastering on a fake smile. Alucard didn't smile back. "We need to talk, Seras. I've been away a long time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, I'm picking up where Hellsing Ultimate left off. Please review and tell me how I did. Be kind as this is my first time back after a few years! I hope to gain and few more fans and readers here. I hope you all liked that. A new chapter will be out soon!

~Mackenzie.


End file.
